


Jealous

by agirl4allfandoms



Series: Superheroes [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Jealous Peter, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Again Peter is most definitely 18+. This could be read as a stand alone but it is a continuation of chapter 6 of Eight Slutty Days of Christmas.





	Jealous

> _I turn my cheek, music up_
> 
> _And I'm puffing my chest_
> 
> _I'm getting ready to face you_
> 
> _Can call me obsessed_
> 
> _It’s not your fault that they hover_
> 
> _I mean no disrespect_
> 
> _It's my right to be hellish_
> 
> _I still get jealous_
> 
> _~ Jealous, Nick Jonas_

She felt herself pulled back into a dark room with a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. “Ow. Hey, it’s just me your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man” He grunted out as he just barely missed a kick aimed at his shin. “If I let you go, promise you’re not gonna hurt me?” He asked as he felt her nod her head. “Pete, what the hell?” She gasped out when he uncovered her mouth and turned her into his body. “I’m sorry. I stopped by your apartment and you weren’t there. I was walking by and I saw you in here dancing with that guy. I just… I couldn’t help myself.” He said into her hair resting his chin on top of her head. “You’re jealous?” She sighed out against his chest and felt him nod. “We’re just out celebrating Bee’s birthday, that guy is just some random person. You’re Peter Parker, Spider-Man.” She said into his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him. “True.” He sighed out and gripped her into a bone breaking embrace before the worried calls of her name from her friends reached his ears.

“Meet me outside when you’re done.” He said and with that he was gone. “What the heck were you doing in there?” They asked in unison as she stumbled out from the dark room. “Got lost thought it was the bathroom.” She laughed out. “We’re ready to go.” Bee said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. “I’m gonna get my own ride home.” She stated. “It’s raining out though.” One of the other girls informed. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” She assured them as she walked past them and out the door. She walked a ways till she turned into an alley and looked around. She knew he was here somewhere and her friends were right it was raining. She stood looking around while her clothes got wetter and wetter then she saw it, the streak of blue and red. “You know that walking through alleyways unaccompanied is really dangerous, right?” He asked as she spun around and nearly screamed as she clutched her racing heart. “Peter, you should be more careful hanging upside down like that. You might pass out from all the blood rushing into your head.” She mused as he cocked his head to the side; she knew he was scowling behind his mask as shushed her. “Don’t say my name so loudly!” He scolded her. “Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” She teased. He seemed to pause before lifting his mask just to his nose, a small smile on his lips. She was confused as to what he was planning. He shot a web at her; it hit her in the stomach as he yanked her to him, his lips crashing against hers. She was in shock. “That was really cliché, Peter.” She gasped out when he pulled away. “Yeah, but it was the best cliché thing I’ve ever done.” He laughed out as he flipped himself onto the ground, a hand still holding the web.

“I should get you home. You’re going to get sick if I don’t.” He murmured. “Same goes to you, Peter Parker.” She countered before he put a hand on her mouth, shushing her again. “Not so loud!” He scolded her once more. “Peter, who is gonna be out during this weather?” She asked looking around at the deserted alley. “Villains?” He shrugged as he pulled his mask back down. “Just shut up and get me home.” She said in a tone both stern and joking. He laughed a bit before bringing her closer to his body. “Hang on tight. It’s gonna be a pretty fast ride!” He said. He gripped her to his body, her arms tight around his waist as he shot his webs to the top of the building, the two of them immediately swinging upwards. She cussed loudly, tightening her arms around him. “A little warning next time!” She yelled at him. “I did give you a warning, beautiful.” He said simply as she growled a bit in embarrassment. She looked at him as he dropped them both down at her door, her eyes wide as he gently laid his forehead against hers.

He kissed her on the nose through his mask. “Um, we better get inside and change before someone sees us.” She muttered under her breath. “I’ll meet you upstairs.” He said before he swung up and out of sight. She unlocked and opened her front door slipping her heels off as she went. She stopped at the full length mirror in her hall by the small set of stairs leading up to the rest of her apartment to take in her appearance, not as disheveled as it could be if she was honest with herself. Her hair was a sight from the rain and Peter’s Spidey antics, her silver and black top was in decent shape saved only by her leather jacket but her white pants were another story they were soaked through to the point where her black underwear was visible. _'Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to walk home like this.'_ She thought to herself. She shed her clothes leaving a trail along the stairs till she found a towel in the guest bathroom and wrapped it around herself.

She walked around the apartment looking for him as she passed her living room lightning streaked the sky and lit up the room which was now bereft of decorations, the Christmas tree and him. “Hey, Pete?” She called out and as she turned to go through the hall towards her room she collided with him. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her from falling back and she had time to take him in, he wasn’t in his suit anymore, he only had on jeans that hung low and exposed the waistband of his underwear and he was running a towel through his hair mussing the thick brown locks up. Without warning he dropped the towel and hauled her against him as he pushed hers off of her and then picked her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he maneuvered toward her room in the slight darkness. He gave her a heated and hard kiss, stealing her breath and didn’t give her a chance to pull away before he slammed her into the wall on the other side of her bedroom door.

Her grunt of surprise made him pull away and she gasped in a lungful of air. He released her and stepped back causing her to slump against the wall, on her knees with her arms stretched out beside her. “Pete?” She whispered before she found her wrists bound with web and his form towering over her, his pants and underwear pulled down to expose his fully hard length. _Tsk_ “You made me jealous, maybe not intentionally but you still did. Not to mention you said my name while I was in my suit twice even after I told you not to. You know my secret identity protects you and May from anyone that might want to hurt you. I think for that alone you should be punished.” He chided as he stepped closer to her and gripped her hair in two fistfuls while teasing her lips with the leaking head of his cock. “We’ll think of a safe word later but for now blink your eyes twice if you need to. Open.” He said as he shoved the tip into her parted mouth. He gripped her head harder as he kept it still while she opened her mouth wider and he began to face fuck her.

His pace was quick and unmerciful; despite the grip he had on her head one hard thrust caused the back of her head to hit the wall and her to gag. She reflexively blinked twice to get the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes out. He immediately released her and pulled out of her mouth with a long string of drool connecting them till she swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth and took in a couple of much needed breaths of air. “That’s the difference between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Peter Parker doesn’t mind hurting you, Spider-Man on the other hand does. Are you alright?” He panted out as his breathing settled down. She simply nodded her head as her throat was so dry too afraid that words would fail her.

He pulled her wrists roughly out of their bounds before lifting her up to her knees by her hair. He led her over to the bottom of the bed before he sat on the edge as he took his belt off. She watched as it zipped through the loops and he leaned over her to pull her wrists behind her as he tugged the belt snug binding them together. He yanked her up and placed her across his knees. “I think six spanks are in order. Three to one cheek for making me jealous and three to the other for nearly giving away my real identity.” He said as he smoothed his hands over her plump ass. The first slap was tentative but no less surprising or painful and elicited a moan of mixed pleasure and pain. He may or may not have gotten carried away and lost count till her ass was a beautiful shade of deep red. Her whole body was wracking with sobs but if the wet patch on his thigh was any indication she was fine, better than fine really.

She was too blissed out to even realize that he had picked her up and positioned her in the middle of the bed. She didn’t even move when he unbound her wrists and looped them and the belt into a slat in her headboard then rebound them. “You okay?” He asked as concern coated his voice and face while he tugged at her arms to see how strong the restraint was. “I’m gonna need a verbal answer, honey.” He said when she simply nodded her head. “Yes.” She croaked out as she nodded her head. That surprised her she didn’t feel like she could find her voice in this state or even move since her entire being felt like Jello. “Good. Good.” He muttered as he drew his hands down her arms to unhook her bra and then further down her body to pull her panties off while unnecessarily brushing his fingers against the damp spot in the middle. “You know I hadn’t really thought your punishments out but I did want to do more than just the two. You’re absolutely soaked though and I want a taste.” He stated as he walked to the end of the bed kicking his pants and his underwear off when they reached his ankles. She managed to pick her head up and watch him as he crawled up the bed to settle on his stomach between her legs.

A groan emitted from her as he slipped his fingers over her drenched folds, barely touching her clit. “Mmmm. You smell divine and I know you taste better. Pick a number, babe.” He told her as he flicked his tongue up her slit to her clit earning him a quite gasp. “Uh… Six?” She questioned as he chuckled against her. “You sure? I think that might be a lot for you to handle.” He shrugged before he drove his tongue into her without much preamble. He fucked her with it like it was his cock for a solid three minutes before he pinched her clit roughly and she came with a wail, her slick coated his face and the blanket beneath them. “One.” He mumbled as he pulled away briefly. “Do you want me to count them?” She asked. “No. I just want you to feel them. I want you begging, pleading, soft and compliant by the time I’m done.” He told her before he shoved two long fingers into her dripping cunt setting a brutal pace as he enclosed her clit with his mouth sucking hard. _“Peter!”_ She shrieked when he added a third finger and nipped her swollen bud between his teeth tugging on it to the point of pain. She came with a silent scream this time as she inhaled blissful breaths of air and her thighs shook against the effort of not crushing her lover’s head between them. “Two.” He mused as he moved up her body and laid his head on her chest for a breath.

He listened to her thundering heart beat and the deep inhales of her breathing before he braced himself on his free hand and sucked a nipple into his mouth. The pace of his fingers was slower but still forceful. He knew her nipples were sensitive; she had on one occasion orgasmed from a bit of play to them before. She whined when he bit the bud just shy of painfully, he soothed it with his tongue before giving the other one the same treatment. He switched back and forth between them until they were red and oversensitive then pressed open mouth kisses to the underside of both heavy globes on a particularly hard thrust of his fingers she came in a low groan as liquid coated his hand to his wrist and the blanket beneath. “Three, baby. Halfway there. You okay?” He asked when she winced as he pulled his fingers from her oversensitive cunt. “Mmhmm.” She whispered too blissed out to form full words or sentences. “I’m gonna go get you some water. I’ll be right back.” He told her as he kissed her nose before getting up from the bed.

He returned a few minutes later to find her nearly asleep. “Oh baby we can’t have that. Here drink this.” He told her as he propped her head up and pressed the glass to her lips. She downed it in four gulps. “Come on, babe. Just three more.” He said and he frowned when she shook her head. “Pete, I can’t I’m so tired. Please.” She pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. “You know I’d never push you. How about this we’ll try for one maybe two more? If you beg really nicely I’ll stop.” He sighed out as he caressed her hair. “Yes, Peter.” She breathed out. His dominant demeanor was back in place as he flipped her onto her stomach and settled between her legs again. He pushed her thighs apart and drove his tongue right into her slit; he kept a slow but steady pace before he licked up and into her tightest hole. She bucked up into his face keening so beautifully. He thrust a finger into her sopping wet cunt and simply placed his thumb on her clit letting her movements brush against it. It took less than three minutes till she came again and shook violently while she screamed into the pillow under her.

He slowly stroked her till she came down for her high and he realized she was speaking into the pillow. “Four.” He stated before he flipped her back over. “Pete, please. Please I need you. I need you so much. Need you to fill me. Make love to me. Fuck. God please. Please.” She sobbed as she shook with aftershocks. “Shh. I’m right here, baby. I know what you need and I’m gonna give it to you.” He soothed her as he ran his hands up and down her body comfortingly. He unbound her wrists and took them in one of his hands while he used the other to guide himself into her. His pace was slow not agonizingly so but she was oversensitive and tight and he didn’t want to hurt her. He penetrated her inch by inch and when he finally bottomed out she whined and he groaned. He stilled as he released her wrists and took her hands in his bracing his weight onto them and pushing her into the mattress more. She bucked her hips up and nodded letting him know he could move. He started a slow, sensual and steady pace when the effort of holding back got to be too much he dropped his head between the juncture of her shoulder and neck as her legs came to wrap around his waist creating a deeper angle for him.

She felt his breath hitting her skin and could just barely make out above the sound of their coupling a few words like ‘tight’, ‘beautiful’, ‘god’, ‘love’ and ‘mine’. He pulled back briefly took her face in his hands and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He straightened up completely and changed the angle as he took one of her hands placed it on her stomach and held it as he used his free one to rub her clit. “You’re so close aren’t you? I can feel it. You’re gonna give me one more right, baby?” He asked as she nodded and threw her head back. “No, look at me. I want to see when you cum.” He demanded as her head and eyes snapped back to him. He pressed down on her clit hard and she was gone it was smaller and not as extreme as her other orgasms but she fell limp underneath him all the same. He followed a few minutes later his rhythm faltering as he stilled and spilled into her. His taller frame enveloped hers as he slumped forward and held most of his weight off of her. She sighed out and wrapped her arms around him and carded her hands through his hair. They stayed in the embrace until his soft cock fell out of her.

He rolled off of her and up out of the bed as she watched him go into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean her up with. She jumped at the cold sensation but relaxed under his care. “Better?” He asked as a small smile spread across his face. “Mmhmm, perfect actually.” She replied. “So, what have we learned?” He laughed out. “You’re mean. Not to make you jealous and not to say your name while you’re wearing the suit. Also I picked a safe word, goblin.” She said through a yawn. He laughed before climbing onto the bed beside her and pulled her to him. He waited until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so thankful that you’re in my life. I love you.” He sighed out as he kissed the top of her head before sleep took him.

**_Morning after_ **

She rolled over hoping to find him in bed with her but his spot was cold and empty. She stretched and pushed herself up wincing at the soreness of her body. She rummaged through some clothes before she found one of his ESU shirts and shoved it on. She wandered down the hall and stopped as she found him in just his jeans looking out the terrace doors. She tried to be as quiet as she could as she snuck up behind him but of course he knew she was there before she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Mornin’” He said before he wrapped his arms around hers. “Good morning. You okay?” She asked her voice still full of sleep. “Yeah. I just thought I saw something is all.” He stated before he took one of her hands and placed a kiss to it. Their moment was interrupted by the distant sounds of sirens. He stiffened a bit before disentangling himself from her. “It’s okay. Go. I understand.” She told him as he went to go fetch his suit. He came back in record time and gave her a quick kiss before he exited out the doors and swung up and away. She watched him disappear into a distant spot but as she turned to go back in she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her too.


End file.
